digimon_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Ishida
When Sora was young, she watched how her mother, Toshiko, controller her father, Haruhiko, through stern belittlement. Unable to understand her mother, she sided with her father, taking on a tomboy attitude. In 1997, tired of being overlooked for his students, Toshiko kicked Haruhiko out and locked up his reseach journals in her study. Haruhiko was willing to go through a divorce, but Toshiko didn't want to be associated with that humiliation and refused, remaining married to him. Due to Biyomon's influence in the Digital World, Sora tries to see things more from her mother's point of view. Though she is strict and distant, Sora decides this is how a mother is supposed to act and begins reforming her feminine identity around how Toshiko acts. In 2004, on their one year anniversary, Sora tries to sleep with a drunken Matt in a love hotel. He violently attacks her and runs off, leaving her alone. When Sora arrives home, Toshiko calls the police and wants them to arrest Matt, but when they tell her she needs to file a report, Toshiko withdraws her complaint and sends the officers away. Sora continues to live in fear of Matt, as she never found out why he attacked her. The only insight she could get was in high school when Reiichi Chabo announced that he slept with Matt, and then was immediately attacked by Matt. She watched as, after that, Matt suddenly began drinking and sleeping with anyone he could, male or female, and she decided that was just how Matt always was and she just never noticed. After graduating high school, she begins to work for her mother's ikebana shop, forgoing a college education. When Matt graduates college in 2013, Sora goes to his party. She witnesses Joe attempting to confess his feelings to Matt but jealously interrupts. She decides to leave the party and, as she's almost outside, a drunken Matt tells her he has something to say to her. He drags her into a vacant room, ripping her blous on accident, and tells her he's been in love with her since they were children and he feels bad about what he did. Just as Sora is about to forgive Matt, he calls her by Joe's name and she pushed him away, realizing that he thought he was talking to Joe and not her. When Sora arrives home, smelling like alcohol and with her clothing torn, Toshiko gives her an old pregnancy test. It comes up with a false positive, and Toshiko immediately takes Sora to Matt's apartment where they confront his father. Matt agrees to marry Sora and take care of the baby, as he can't remember the neight before at all. In 2014, right after Sora has given birth to her daughter, Hanako, Matt's father tells her about how Nancy used to molest Matt. Sora begins to worry that Matt might molest Hanako and begins to keep her close, not letting Matt be alone with her. Mad at Matt's dad for not telling her sooner, she cuts off Matt's ties with him as well. In 2017, Sora finds out she's pregnant again. When Matt threatens divorce, she tells him she'll make sure he nver sees his children. So he stays, and Sora begins using her neighbor, Mrs. Satoshi, as a babysitter to keep Matt from being alone with his children. She also begins calling Yutaka, Matt's dummer from the Teenage Wolves, as he is the only one that agrees with her that Matt has always been a monster. In 2019, Sora becomes physically abusive towards Matt, rationalizing that she was preventing him from hitting her first and that it's the only way she can get his attention. In 2025, Matt serves her with divorce papers. She begins berrating him, telling him that if he leaves, he'll never see his kids. Matt then shoots himself in their bedroom. At the hospital, where the other Digidestined have gathered, she tells Ken to arrest Matt for molesting Hanako. She wants to take her children home with her, but Kari has already volunteered to take them in, and Sora goes back to live with her mother. Sora hires a divorce lawyer, Gabriel Dophinus, and uses her like a bodyguard during Nancy's funeral in France. Timeline 1989: Sora is born in Kyoto 1996: Digimon Adventure pilot takes place 1997: Sora's mother kicks her father out and locks up his journals Digimon Adventure 1999: Sora realizes Joe likes Matt and begins "rivalry" with him 2000: Our War Game fight with Tai; gives up crest power during Golden Week Digimon Adventure 02 2003: Valentine's drama CD (armor one); end of 02; Diaboromon Strikes Back 2004: Digital World closes permanently; Sora tries to sleep with Matt on their one-year anniversary and he attacks her, breaking up with her; Toshiko calls the police, but sends them away when they want to file a report 2008: Graduates high school and begins working for mother in ikebana shop; does not go to college 2013: attends Matt's graduation party where he tells her he loves her only to realize he thinks she's Joe; Sora leave the party; the next day toshiko gives Sora an old pregnancy test and it comes up with a false positive; Matt and Sora get married within a month; Sora cuts off all friends to make Matt focus on his family with her 2014: Sora gives brith to Hanako and Malcolm tells Sora about Matt's molestation; Sora worries that Matt is going to molest Hanako so she tries to keep him away from her; Sora cuts off all familiy ties 2017: Sora finds out she's pregnant with Tsukuyomi; accuses Matt of molesting Hanako; Matt breaks a mirror and threatens divorce; Sora tells Matt that if he leaves her, he'll never see his children again; tells Matt that he can stay with them under her supervision; Sora begins talking to Yutaka 2019: Begins physically abusing Matt 2024: N''o Children''; 2025: Matt hands Sora the divorce papers; Sora tells Matt he'll never get his kids and that Joe won't love him so he attempts suicide; goes with TK to France for Nancy's funeral Category:Digidestined Category:Human